Modern titanic
by PeachxBaby
Summary: Rose is a failing actress. Cal is a famous actor. Jacks a poor artist. What changes when everything about Titanic is modernised? Please have a read I suck at summaries.


Rose

The car came to an abrupt stop and Rose peered out the tinted black window. The paparazzi where all standing there with their big cameras ready to catch a glimpse of Caledon Hockley and his fiancé before they boarded Titanic. She sighed heavily, already needing a cigarette. Her mother, on the other hand, couldn't wipe the smug smile off her face. She looked like she was about to burst with joy at any second and it made Rose angry. Ruth knew her daughter wasn't happy yet she ignored her feelings, loving the fame and attention Cal was bringing them.

Rose' door was swiftly opened and she pulled her large sun hat down at the front as she stepped out hearing the clicks of the cameras already starting. Some yelled at her to show her face, some shouted how beautiful she was looking and others screamed for Cal who had linked his arm through her own. He wasn't shy like her; he was posing smugly for the cameras loving the attention. He leaned over "show them your pretty face sweet pea."

Rose pretended she didn't hear him and continued to hold her hat. After another three minutes of Cal and her mother giving the paps what they wanted they began walking towards the Titanic.

Jack

Jack eyed the commotion happening. Cameras flashing hysterically and teen fan girls screaming for their favourite actor, Caledon Hockley. He laughed slightly and turned to his friend Fabrizio "I don't understand why people go crazy over that guy he's all hand movements and over the top expressions."

Fabrizio gave a chuckle, starting to mimic Cals overuse of hand movements as he spoke "a lot like this yes?"

Jack laughed as it neared their turn to board the ship "yeah. Something like that." He glanced back up at the couple boarding on the other side and caught a glimpse of Cals fiancé. Her eyes were covered by large sunglasses and her fiery locks were swaying in the breeze. She looked uncomfortable as she turned to who Jack assumed was her mother and said something. She was constantly smoothing down her long skirt while holding her hat over her face as if she didn't want to be seen. She was beautiful from what he could see; why would she want to hide? He was snapped out of his thoughts by Fabrizio who was urging him to show their tickets so they could get on the ship.

Rose

When they finally got to their room she took her hat and sunglasses off, slouching onto the seat in front of her dressing table. Cal and his personal assistant, Lovejoy, entered the room and instantly Lovejoy got to bossing people around telling them where to put all the luggage. Cal smiled at Rose "this ship is beautiful, isn't it?"

Rose couldn't hide her displeasure as she turned to face the mirror "I still think we should have just taken a plane. It would've been a lot faster."

Cal rolled his eyes as he walked behind her "and miss Titanics, the most luxurious ship, maiden voyage? I think not. Beside this way we get to spend some more time together before we get married."

Rose was about to speak when her mother entered the room fussing around with her earrings "are there any photographers on this ship? I don't want to be caught off guard."

Cal stared at Roses reflection for a moment before turning to Ruth and smiling "there are four photographers on this ship. Best make sure you're dressed your best at all times. Excuse me ladies." He pulled out his ringing iPhone from his pocket and exited the room leaving only Rose and Ruth.

"Oh Rose cheer up. You're on Titanic for goodness sake the most-"

Rose whipped her head around sick and tired of hearing this over and over "luxurious ship blah blah. Yes I know."

Ruth glared at her "there's no pleasing you sometimes. Trudy Rose is ready for you." She turned and left. Rose sighed and sank into the chair as Trudy, her makeup artist, entered the room with a small smile.

The next day

It was dinner time and in first class that also meant sitting around a table mingling with other rich people, something Rose was not yet used to. She felt slightly out of place as Cal did most of the talking, speaking about her as if she weren't right beside him.

"So, Rose, what was your line of work before you met Cal?" One man asked. Rose opened her mouth to speak but was cut of by Cal

"Rose is somewhat of an actress. She's given up on that now though. You see I met Rose at one of her plays, after the show was over I walked up and asked her right out what that mess was," Cal paused to laugh before continuing "instant love of course."

The rest of the table apart from Rose and Molly Brown laughed. Rose could feel her face burning up as he spoke about their first encounter. He just couldn't help himself knowing it would embarrass her. She thought for a minute that maybe she should bring up the fact that he was only a famous actor because his daddy was rich. She had to bite her tongue. Cal nudged her still laughing. She gave a fake smile before turning to the rest of the table "I think we all realise you don't like anyone's acting apart from your own, sweetheart. That's why you have so many awards."

Cal glared at her as one of the other men then asked how many awards Cal had. He sat back not quite knowing how to tell them he hadn't won any. Rose got up from her chair knowing she'd riled him up and left to have a cigarette on the deck. She got outside and walked over to the part that looked out upon the third class deck and took a deep breath. She took out one of her cigarettes and lit it. A photographer walked up to her and she quickly shook her head at him "no pictures."

When he turned away she rolled her eyes. She felt like tearing her hair out. She looked down at the lower class feeling someone looking at her. Her eyes looked with a pair of beautiful blue ones belonging to a handsome sandy haired man. He was looking at her as if amazed. She looked away but curiosity made her look back. He was still staring; but it wasn't a creepy obsessed stalker stare.

The moment was broken by an angry Cal snatching the cigarette out of her fingers and flicking it into the ocean.

"Back inside." He demanded.


End file.
